


Tony's Diner

by Jaqusional



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis不喜欢阴雨连绵的天气。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> 和@理二 的很久以前的联文，搬过来。  
> 被Tom's Diner这首歌的洗脑之作。

清晨，雨下得有些阴绵。

纽约应该是很少下雨的——就算有也很少有这么缠绵的细雨，多雾的天气。这简直像在伦敦。Jarvis心想。

他听着雨声，望着空荡荡的街道。这么早，不会有人吧？他只是睡不着了，于是在这家24小时营业的咖啡馆坐了一夜，带着他那本已经翻过多遍的杂志。

导致他失眠的原因正在吧台后面悠闲地玩起了手机。说实话，他并不很清楚咖啡馆的换班——从来没有规律过，但是在见到那个男人以后，他就无法阻止自己天天来这里等着男人出现在吧台后面。

他很漂亮，Jarvis想。黑色带棕的短发一点也不过分地向后卷曲着，几小根头发轻轻地垂下来遮住了皮肤上细小的伤痕。那大概是在打斗中留下的吧。他的眼睛出奇地大，高兴时睫毛扑闪扑闪的，飞快得像只蝴蝶。

Jarvis不清楚自己最初是怎么走进这家咖啡馆的，也许只是因为这里安静而祥和的拐角处有了一家可以坐下来翻些无聊的杂志而不用受到别的打扰。因为这里几乎没有什么人，总是只有他和那个在吧台后面房间里的值班人。这里偶尔会放着几首风格古怪的歌曲，他很好奇这家店的主人到底是什么品味。不过在吧台后面的小房间里似乎并不安静——总是远远地听到摇滚乐的节拍。在一家咖啡馆里，这似乎并不是什么较为安静的节奏。

那个男人带着咖啡走到了他身边。“呃，打扰一下。”他犹豫了一下，“需要换咖啡吗？”见他没有回答，那个男人撇撇嘴角——“好吧，那么来点鲜橙汁？”

“咖啡。”他平板地回答，看着灌入杯中的咖啡渐渐上升，咕噜咕噜的声响莫名的安心，浅淡的色泽明亮而清澈。他微微皱起了眉头。

但是他没有加满，那个男人手微微地抖了一下，然后避开了杯子直接倒在了桌子上，飞溅出来的咖啡迅速粘在了Jarvis的衬衫上。

“Hey—”他飞快地反应过来，按住那个男人几近颤抖的手——若不是这样他甚至以为那个男人是故意倒偏的——把咖啡杯扶正，但是这已经无可挽回了，桌面上的咖啡浸湿了杂志，褐色的液体顺着玻璃滑倒边缘，停留了几秒钟滴滴答答地滴在了他的牛仔裤上，印下一滩水滴印。

“你怎么了？”Jarvis一边手忙脚乱地接过咖啡杯一边抽着餐巾纸擦着自己的衣服，然后看到那个男人的眼睛完全地聚焦在了窗外——哦，没忍住好奇心的Jarvis转过头一看，外面有个金发的傻大个正向着咖啡店走来，嗯，也不能说傻大个吧，长得还是不错的。不过他完全没有心思去想这些，他站起身冲向吧台，抓过抹布擦着玻璃桌，然后抬头看着黑发男人冲向叮当响起的门。

“哦Steve。”黑发男人扑进他的怀里，甚至还没有等金发男人——叫什么来着，哦对了，Steve——甚至还没有等Steve把伞收起来，雨水顺着伞滴在地上，形成一滩水洼。Steve紧紧地抱着黑发男人，嘴角忍不住上扬。

“你终于回来了——”他听到黑发男人的声音完全闷在了Steve的胸口里。

“Tony，Tony？好啦我在这里。”

原来他叫Tony，Jarvis在终于整理干净桌面后这么想。

他准备把帕子放回吧台然后好好地坐下来把杂志翻一翻，至少不能让它白白地吸收一杯咖啡然后就躺在那里。

但是他似乎看到了什么不该看的东西——Tony和Steve正抱在一起，头紧紧地靠着，Steve紧紧地捧着Tony的脸，他们脸上弥漫开淡淡的红晕，嘴唇紧紧地黏在一起，交换着自己的舌头——别问Jarvis是怎么看到这一切的，他们甚至没有想要避开他的意思，就这么在大庭广众之下——其实这也不叫大庭广众，考虑到咖啡馆里只有三个人——这样两个大男人接吻。Jarvis咬紧嘴唇，他不得不承认他很希望有一天自己也能处于Steve的那个位置，他以为他可以，至少他比Steve还要高。也许一个矮个子更需要的是一个不那么高个子的人，Jarvis安慰着自己。

他装作没有看见他们在接吻的样子低下头，轻轻地撕开被咖啡粘着的书页，有的地方被撕得太过分已经露出中间的白纸甚至破烂。倒也没什么，那上面不过是一个演员去世的消息罢了。那个演员他根本不认识，毕竟他也不是《Da Vinci Code》里的演员，他想。

外面还在下着小雨，他来之前没有带任何雨具。这代表他没有任何理由说服自己提前离开。

哦该死的。他暗骂一声，关上了星相栏目。这些无聊的栏目不知道有什么用，它们甚至不能预测到今天有小雨，但却预测他今天心情会很好。

抬起头，眼前那对情侣依然沉浸在热吻之中。余光似乎扫到了玻璃窗外的一个人。

Jarvis偏过头，发现那人正在注视自己。那人很奇怪，额前的金发似乎脱落了不少，眉毛淡得几乎无法看见，淡金色的胡渣被剃得整整齐齐。他盯着Jarvis，微微眯起双眼，蓝色的眼珠中像是掩藏着什么显得格外灰暗。

Jarvis完全被这个人吸引住了——他几乎和自己长得一模一样。但Jarvis没有任何的反应，他自己都很惊讶在看到和自己长得一样的人的时候还能像盯着陌生人一样盯着这位男子。

过了好一会，Jarvis才忽然意识到男人根本没有在盯着自己。他在盯着什么？是玻璃镜上自己的倒影么？稍稍偏偏头，Jarvis发现自己和男人还有仍然在接吻的情侣在一条直线上。

也就是说，他在盯着别人接吻。Jarvis想，这可不怎么礼貌。虽然自己也想盯着那张脸，盯着Tony的眼珠和他脸色所有的表情。他在最后小小地加上这么一句话。哦，也许他还会非常不礼貌地打断他们，如果他继续盯着的话——因为咖啡机忘记关了——然后他看到那个男人就这么做了。男人推开了玻璃门，铃铛响了起来，但是没有引起Tony的任何注意——哦他当然不会注意因为他是如此地沉醉——男人并没有不礼貌地打断他们，而是径直走到吧台后面把咖啡机关掉，然后再次一声不吭地走出玻璃门，就像他从来没有进来过一般。

Jarvis沉思着，Tony半小时给自己倒好的第二杯咖啡又凉了。他疑惑那个男人的来去，因为那个男人没有再次出现而且就像不存在一般。Steve和Tony躲到了吧台后面的房间里说着一些只有他们自己知道的话。

远远地钟声响起了，缓缓地回音了七次。

该去赶火车了。Jarvis想，然后他就再也不会来这个咖啡店了。

他拿起了那本杂志。

\-----------

Tony从房间里出来时只看到了那杯凉了的咖啡。

END


End file.
